


DEH Groupchat Crackfic

by holywaterspraybottle, thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, chaotic - Freeform, character groupchat, links to tik tok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywaterspraybottle/pseuds/holywaterspraybottle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Evan, Connor, Zoe, Alana, and Jared are all in a chaotic groupchat. That's it. That's the whole fic.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. poop song for everyone

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jared- Zoe

Zoe- wha

Jared- Zoe

Zoe- i already know youre gonna keep going so what do you want 

Jared- https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJM5nGu7/ 

Zoe- i- 

Jared- yeah ❤️

Zoe- wait....

Zoe- https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJM5pVJU/ 

Jared- Dammit 

Connor- The fuck is that-

Jared- https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJM5s3yK/ 

Connor- now I see why no one likes you Jared

Jared-  😻

Evan- Why did that guy even write those?

Jared- https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJM5VUgc/ 

Evan-....Alrighty then.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	2. contact names

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Evan- I'm curious what do you guys have everyone's names as in your contacts

Connor- Bitch I sadly have to call my sister for Zoe, Dumbass for Jared, Smartass for Alana, and Ev for you

Alana-...I mean, kind of a compliment?

Connor- no🖤

Zoe- so what if I'm the monSTURRRR for connor and bathbomb eater for jared and Beck for alana and sweaty for evan 

Evan- hey! 

Connor- EW why am I Gabbie Hanna

Zoe- cause you're a fucking monster con

Jared- i🥵climbed🧭out🥫of👋my🔒head🤯and⛸watched⏰myself👈implode💥a👅thought💭without ❌a⚠️body💤 oughta🎤be🐝the🏎 shot🔫to2️⃣take✋a😼load🔇off👾my🤠brain🧠

Evan- what was that- 

Jared- yeah❤️

Zoe- yeah❤️

Connor- yeah🖤

Jared- anyways I have Acorn for Evan ImNotLikeOtherGirls for Zoe uh Lana Del Lost It for Alana and Shooter Chic for Connor 

Evan- I just have everyone's actual name except Connors has a heart 

Jared- Ew 

Connor- awww someone's lonely 

Alana- Yeah, I just have everyone's actual name.

Connor- rip Zoe 

Zoe- 👊😔

Jared- It's like I can still hear her 😢🥀

Alana- Why rest in peace?

Connor- oh so she doesn't know Zoe? So basically-

Zoe- I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN BITCH STOP RIGHT THERE 

Connor- jokes on you, I already do 

Jared- 🧍

Alana-?

-_-_-_-Zoe has left the conversation-_-_-_-


End file.
